Elemental Highlights
by Riley Shi-Anne
Summary: Isis Ma'at Riddle is an Elememtal Princess. She came to Hogwarts searching for her Elemental Brother. What she found pissed her off and now Hogwarts has to deal with an Angry Princess and a Slytherin Prince out for blood. Pairings: oc isis/F/G & HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did then lets just say this story would be a whole lot different

This story is dedicated to the one person who shares my love for Harry Potter and Daniel Radcliffe.

**

* * *

**

In the wizarding world, every young wizard has a fairy. A fairy is a small magical creature capable of flight, speech, higher learning and most of all magic. These small hand length creatures are only born when the wizarding baby they are meant they protect is born. The problem is, most wizarding families have forgotten the 'call' and no longer remember what these little creatures are for. As such they just float around as balls of light with out a purpose.

**The call is the signal that is broadcast by a wizard to his or her fairy that says its time for said fairy to jump into action.**

**

* * *

****Draco Malfoy was beyond pissed. He had just found out over the summer that a little ball of light known, as a fairy would be following him around everywhere. Not that he wasn't grateful for what the little cretin did saving him from the wrath of his father and all but the little creature just wouldn't go away.**

"**Why wont you leave me alone?" he muttered. The little creature had settled itself on his left shoulder and was currently inspecting its nails.**

"**I told you. The only way to get rid of me is death and I'm sure you don't want to die so you're stuck with me. Its not like I'm enjoying this situation anymore than you are though. You're pompass self-centered arrogant and hopelessly in love with the one guy who is unattainable." The feminine sounding creature drawled back. **

**The six inch tall Fairy actually felt sorry for the poor boy. His father beat him regularly for silly mistakes and 'un-Malfoy-like behavior'. It was sad really. **

"**Look all I want to know is why me?" Draco was walking along platform 9 ¾ and was now searching for his friends so that he could explain the situation to them.**

**Contrary to popular belief, Draco had four really good friends, his court of sorts. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.**

"**IF only I knew." She answered. Her hair was long and red and her eyes red also. The mini-dress she was wearing was blue and she wore no shoes.**

"**So what should I call you?" Draco asked giving up his search for his friends and boarding the train early to find a decent compartment.**

"**Lyra. And I'll call you Dray." She replied.**

**Draco rolled his eyes and let loose a sigh. It was going to be a long ride.**

* * *

**Moments after Draco Malfoy had entered the train; three teens had watched him, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

"**Don't you guys think that weird?" asked the ever-calculating Hermione, her ever-present brown bush blowing in the slight breeze.**

"**What are you talking about 'Mione, Malfoy's a git. As if we wouldn't think he was weird." Answered the tall read haired freckled Weasley. His ever-apparent dislike for the tall sexy blonde reared its ugly head.**

"**I don't think that's what she meant Ron."**

"**Thank you Harry. Malfoy was talking to some one. But I didn't see anyone did you?" Hermione asked.**

"**I think you're right 'Mione. What do you think Jayde?" Harry asked a small green fairy on his shoulder hidden by his long shaggy black hair.**

**The green Fairy flew up to his face and hovered smiling serenely at him.**

"**He wasn't being weird. Lyra left the colony before I did. I think that that's with whom he was talking. She can be rather mischievous when ready. We had good fun together laughing and dusting humans." Harry smiled and nodded at the little fairy that seemed to be going through a period of nostalgia.**

"**Well at least she can't complain. She didn't get stuck with an idiot." Came a hostile voice.**

"**Oi Mercury that's a bit mean don't you think?" came Ron's thrill cry of insult.**

"**Only stating the truth. You're brash and arrogant and mean spirited Ronald Weasley. And I am going to change that. Come on." She said yanking his hair.**

"**Ouch!" he exclaimed stumbling forwards.**

"**Lets go!" shouted the little blue fairy as it tugged and tugged at his hair jerking him towards the entrance of the Train that Draco had passed through a few moments earlier.**

* * *

"**Wow! Ron said Mercury was a little tyrant but I didn't think she was that bad." Said Harry laughing at Ron's plight.**

"**Honestly, Harold James Potter! That's not something to laugh at." Snapped Hermione. She looked positively livid as she stomped after Ron.**

"**Normally I would go after her and apologize but it just isn't worth it anymore." Harry spoke to Jayde who just smiled at him indulgently.**

"**She's just upset that because she's a muggle born she can't have one of us to guide and protect her." She soothed. Harry just smiled back and rubbed his already scruffy head giving him the 'just shagged' look.**

**Harry removed himself from his spot and began walking along the platform. He noticed several peculiar things as well as a young girl his age with long flowing black hair and red eyes that reminded him of Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort from second year. Her stance was poised and elegant. She had a regal air about her and looked as though she belonged on a pedestal. The many persons bustling around her, fixing her hair, straitening her uniform, intensified the imaged.**

**A tick started in her left cheek and her hands clenched at her sides. "Leave me alone." The one phrase was spoken with so much malice that every one dropped what they were doing and left her be.**

"**Now. Now, Settle down. Remember dear, remember who you who are and where you came from. No misbehaving or your father will hear about it, is that understood?" asked a regal looking woman at the young girls side. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun and she had on wizarding robes. **

**The young girl rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Suddenly the woman swooped down and hugged the girl who looked ready to gag. Harry giggled and the girls calculating gaze switched to him. Her gaze softened and she smiled at him.**

"**Honestly Madam Sylvie, I'll be fine. See," she said walking over to Harry and smiling.**

"**I've made a friend already." Madam Sylvie's eyes scanned over Harry and she nodded approvingly. **

"**No trouble this year or its back to Cairo." She said before turning and walking away.**

**After the lady left, the young girl turned to Harry and smiled. **

"**Harry…er… that is Harold James Potter." They both looked at each other**

"**I'm Isis Ma'at Riddle. Thank you for your help and it was nice meeting you…er…"**

**Harry began to glare at her and pull out his wand when Isis had a fan pointed at his throat. **

"**Don't even think about it, Potter." She hissed her voice cold and deadly.**

"**Go ahead you Dark Lord impersonator scum kill me now." Replied Harry.  
**

"**In front of all these witnesses? I don't think so. Meet by the lake in Hogworts after the welcome feast; I want a proper duel with the famous Boy-Who-Just-Doesn't-Know-When-To-Die." She said before walking off.**

"**Wait!" he called to her. She stopped and he approached her.**

"**Are you related to Lord Voldermort?" he asked hesitantly.  
**

"**Yes." She said simply.**

"**Who are you to him?"**

**She pondered her response then answered, "Tell you what. If you can get close with out the help of that little muggle-born know it all, I'll tell you." She responded and resumed walking.**

**Harry watched her go. Maybe she wasn't a Death Eater after all. Then he frowned. She obviously hated muggle-borns and was related to You-Know-Who. She also seemed genuinely amused at his assumption of her wish to kill him. He was confused but he knew one thing, he wasn't going to that duel alone and he knew from what he saw in those intelligent eyes of hers she wasn't going to come alone either.**

**

* * *

**

Draco sat in his unoccupied compartment and pouted. He was alone with the little red devil and both were completely and utterly bored. They had, together finished thoroughly insulting Ron Weasly and he was a now purple color thanks to his fairy Mercury. That however was the only highlight to his time in the cabin and he was bored stiff.

**The doors slid open and gray eyes met with red and a smirk made its way on to Draco's lips. Before him, stood the pride and joy of Lord Voldermort, his beautiful and deadly niece, his heir to the throne and the next Dark Mistress.**

**Draco stood and bowed mockingly to her and she smiled indulgently at him. **

"**Get up Dray and help me with this." She said,**

**Draco stood and grabbed the cage she was holding. She opened the cage and smiled when she took out her black cat.**

**The cat had long black fur and green eyes with a silver S and four sliver dashes at north, south, east and west corners of the S.**

"**Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen!!" she exclaimed smiling. **

**The said cat just looked at her and frowned…well it did a very good job of it because cat's cant frown.**

"**Do you have any idea how stupid you look talking to a cat? I can just hear the other Death-Eaters talking. The Dark Mistress is going insane! What a scandal." Draco said with a sneer towards the cat that was looking at him with a cat like look of disdain.**

"**Hush Draco! Bastet will get upset if you keep talking to her like that." Isis rubbed her cheek against Bastet's head and she purred with satisfaction.**

**Selecting a seat across from Draco she smiled at him and rested her black cat in her lap while she idly stroked her head and ears.**

"**So you will never believe who I ran into on my way onto the train." Began Isis just trying to peak Draco's attention**

**It worked because Draco glanced at her and asked, "Who?"**

"**The Gryffindor Golden Boy." She says with a Slytherin-esque smirk.**

"**Oh do tell." Draco insist with a smirk of his own.**

**They proceeded to talk for a while and neither noticed when the train started moving.**

"**So anyway, I want you to accompany me to the lake after the great feast. Potter and I are having ourselves a duel." Isis smiled a cold dark smile reminiscent of her uncle.**

"**Are you sure you want a duel with Potter? I mean I don't doubt you or anything but he's, how can I say this, reckless." Draco said.**

"**That's what I'm counting on. You know our kind do not get involved with human issues be it wizarding or otherwise. I'd like to know why Potter isn't obeying the rules. I have a hunch he was never told of his heritage." She replied still smiling. **

**Draco shook his head. He would kill Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Greg for leaving him with this crazy woman.**

**Just as those thoughts passed his mind, the doors slid open again to reveal a disgusted Vincent and Greg and a rather satisfied Blaise and Pansy. **

**Pansy's pale hair was slightly mussed and her lips were red and swollen. Her top two buttons on her uniform shirt were undone and her cheeks were flushed red.**

**The dark Italian next to her wasn't fearing any better. His hair had taken on the just shagged look and his lips were also red and puffy. He was smirking while Pansy had the grace to blush.**

"**Won't even ask what kept you so long." Said Draco lips curled in a sneer.**

"**That is just so gross. You human can go through the motions of procreating a lot. Tell me oh dark one, does your Swizzle stick need some rest?" Said Lyra who up until now, had done nothing but watched.**

**Isis' lips twitched into a smile and just as soon as it appeared it was gone.**

"**I for one don't care, you're all here…except where's Nott?" asked Isis her smiled fading at the look of her companions.**

**At the sound of her voice all head's aside from Draco spun to her. Their mouths were slightly ajar and she just raised a delicately cut eyebrow at them.**

**They scrambled to get to the floor and all bowed to her on one knee, knuckles on the floor.**

**Isis snorted at the display and idly told them all to get up. "Get up you idiots. I know you were late but I don't like people bowing to me. It makes me feel like my Merlin forsaken uncle."**

**Reluctantly the four on the floor got up, entered the Compartment and shut the door.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking for Ron. She'd seen where Mercury was pulling him to and just had to follow. She saw Mercury dust him for being an idiot, and even giggled when she turned him purple. However just when she was about to leave and meet Ron in his compartment, she say the strangest looking girl walk in and open the door. Even stranger, was Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy actually bowed to her. She said something that made him smirk and then shut the door.

**Hermione was about to leave when curiosity got the better of her. She saw Parkinson, Zambini, Crabbe and Goyle rushing to get to the same compartment that Malfoy and the strange girl were in. They all looked red only Crabbe and Goyle's flush was from anger and disgust and Parkinson's and Zambini's were from embarrassment.**

**They entered the compartment and just stood there. Then the girl spoke and the four at the door dropped to their knees before standing up and walking into the compartment. Hermione was baffled and filed this information away for future knowledge.**

**

* * *

**

Harry just walked aimlessly through the corridors of the train. He was too busy thinking about what had transpired between him and the Riddle girl. She was obviously related to Moldy Butt, but how?

**He could ask Hermione but that would take the fun out of everything and plus that girl would know. Maybe she was his daughter. I mean the man should have had some sort of fling. Even Lucius Malfoy had managed to find a wife and they had a son who was positively delectable. Ohhh Those gorgeous grey eyes that long blond mid back length hair those plump rosy lips… Harry was about to give himself quite the large problem when the door to his compartment swung open and in walked the Weasly twins.**

**Since leaving Hogwarts for the summer, the twin's features had filled out and matured. They both had the same red hair but it was dyed darker and they had grown it longer, upper back to be exact and they both had their nostrils pierced opposite one another. At the current moment they were wearing wizarding robes that concealed the gorgeous slim lithe muscled bodies underneath.**

"**Fred and George Weasly, what are you two up to now?" asked Harry flicking a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.**

"**Hide us." They said in unison glancing nervously at the door.**

"**What did you two do?" Harry was now amused at the way the twins faces would pale when ever a crash sounded and a feminine shriek would pierce the air.**

"**Let me guess, you all ran into Ron." **

"**Kinda…" Fred started.**

"**We really don't have time to explain but," George took up.**

"**Ron told us that this girl hexed him purple,"**

"**No one messes with Ronnikins but us,"**

"**So we played a few harmless pranks on her,"**

"**And she flipped." George finished.**

**Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side at the twins who looked down right desperate. Their normally bright and lively blue eyes were alight with fear and desperation.**

"**YOU STUPID FUCKING PIECES OF GRYFFINDOR SHIT. I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROATS FOR THIS IF YOU DON'T FIX THIS SHIT NOW!!"**

"**Wow that girl has a powerful set of lungs." Fred mused. Harry winced at the sheer volume of the scream as well as the rage and spite behind it.**

"**What did the two of you do?" He asked in shock as the shouts and threats grew louder.**

"**We just dyed her hair…" Fred started when the same girl Harry had met on the platform earlier slammed open the compartment. Her red eyes were like molten lava and her hair blew in nonexistent wind.**

"**Gryffindor maroon and gold." **

"**Very cleaver however I've got something for you also. **_**Pungo unus thousand vicis.**_**" Harry watched as a purple light shot out of her fan and hit the twins. **

**At first they were scared and when nothing happened they relaxed. "Is that all you've got?" they asked. The Isis just smiled at them and snapped her fingers and Fred felt the first sting.**

"**Ouch! What the bloody hell was that?" he asked rubbing his stinging rump.**

"**That is just a taste of my stinging hex." She said smiling at him. She snapped her fingers again and George felt it.**

**Isis kept snapping her finger and the twins starting dancing at the stinging on their rumps. Harry began to laugh at the twin's misfortune for even he had the misfortune of falling trap to one of their jinxes.**

"**Isis… er… Riddle, please stop this, I think Fred and George are very sorry aren't you." The twins nodded pitifully and Isis smirked that ridiculous Slytherin-esque smirk and walked out snapping her fingers to the song, "Lovely Buch Of Coconuts."**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did then lets just say this story would be a whole lot different

This story is dedicated to the one person who shares my love for Harry Potter and Daniel Radcliffe.

Hahahahahahahahaha... I... am happy. I just finished this chapter this morning so i'm excited. tehehe

**I just wish that every thing wasn't this difficult. I mean our people are supposed to be trained and nurtured in our ways. It baffles me as to why Potter is not like us. He doesn't even know who I am. That barmy old codger Dumblefuck is going to have to answer to me." Isis was pissed. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why Harry didn't know who or what he was. She knew that he was and Elemental just like her. Hell he was the crowned Prince and she was the crowned Princess. They were supposed to be like brother and sister. Lily Evans-Potter promised Elemental Council that much. Something was wrong and she would figure out what.**

**The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful. Aside from the episode with the twins, she really had nothing to do. **

**"Draco, be a dear and tell me about the Weasley twins." She commanded.**

**Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Well they're the fourth and fifth sons of a relatively poor pure blooded blood traitorous wizarding family. They are pranksters and use their family as guinea pig in their ridiculous experiments. They are lazy but they could have been in Slytherin." He replied wandering why the girl was so interested in those twins.**

**"They are the holder of the elements earth and air. I want to know why they weren't told. The wizarding standards in Britain have fallen." She said. Her black hair taking on a life of its own, her red eyes began to glow and her ears began to become pointed. Her incisors lengthened and a vicious smirk appeared on her lips.**

**"Oh no! I know that look. What ever you're thinking let it go. Can't we just go in get Potty and get out?" Whined Draco.**

**"Some how I don't think that old codger will make it that simple." Replied Isis. Her hair and eyes and teeth going back to normal, she tossed her head back and took a nice long nap.**

**Upon arriving at the prestigious school, Isis still hadn't awoken so Draco hoisted her onto Crabbe's shoulders and he carried her in.**

**They walked into the entrance hall where all the other students were already assembled. McGonoggle was busy calling off names and was presently surprised when she came across Isis'.**

**"Riddle, Isis!" she seemed to be in shock as Vincent Crabbe walked up and gently placed the sleeping girl on the stool. The great hall was deathly silent. Every one knew that Tom Marvalo Riddle was and is the Dark Lord. She must be his heir and was there to kill Harry Potter in his sleep. Yeah, that must be it. How could Dumbledore allow the future Dark Mistress into Hogwarts! It was outrageous. **

**Some glanced at Dumbledore and were stunned that he looked surprised as well.**

**"Well, this is certainly a surprise. Miss Riddle… Miss Riddle… MISS RIDDLE!" Dumbledore finally snapped.**

**Ruby red eyes opened and a pale face turned to look at the now irate headmaster. "What is it that you want, _Headmaster._" The tone in her voice said was word did not. She did not like him. For what reason he did not know but one look at two thirds of the Golden Trio and he knew he would find out soon enough.**

**"I would like to take this moment to welcome you to Hogwarts and I wish you the best of luck in your studies." He smiled that familiar twinkle in his eye.**

**Isis snorted and turned away looking at the deputy headmistress in a way that signified that her conversation with Dumbledore was over and the sorting needed to start.**

**Placing the sorting hat on her head, McGonoggle was surprised to hear a chuckle come from the hat, as was every one else. "Well, well, well. Been a long time since I had a Riddle sitting up here. Splitting image of your father you know." The Hat stated earning a mental growl.**

**"Ha ha ha. Those sounds are not becoming of a young lady, especially one that is… Ah! An Elemental Princess! Do not worry young princess I wont tell the old codger however I will make convincing your brother easier for you. I'm going to put you in, SLYTHERIN!!" the hat screamed.**

**The Slytherin table erupted with shouts and yells and screams of happiness. Finally their Dark Mistress was with them. You see it was a common misconception that the members of the Slytherin house were followers of Lord Voldermort au contraire; they were given a choice to follow Voldermort or, his heir. Most being the smart, sly, cunning people they were, went with the choice that wouldn't get them killed, the one that if push came to shove would probably escape the war unscathed. Isis may have been the Dark Lords heir, but she was neutral in the war.**

**She was an elemental Princess and the code they lived by stated that were ever squabbles to occur in the human realm, big or small, Elementals were supposed to stay away. So as the Elemental Princess she did just that, stayed away. **

**Harry Potter was a different matter all together; he was the prince, the high ruler. Elementals should know better so why was he willingly participating in this stupid war?**

**"Harry Potter! Bring you self to face me for the last time." Cried the hat laughing happily. The faces of every one including Dumbledore and excluding the Slytherin's dropped, the Boy-Who-Lived was getting a resorting.**

**"WHAT." Yelled Ron Weasly his eyes going wide. Harry just watched him dispassionately and was pretty sure under all that purple the Weasel was turning red. Risking a glance at the Slytherin table he was pleasantly surprised to catch Malfoy at on of the rare moments where his facial mask dropped. He was currently staring exasperatingly at the new Slytherin Princess who was; get this, creating a voodoo doll out of her very hard and stiff mashed potatoes.**

**"Harry aren't you the least bit concerned that the Sorting Hat wants you to do a resorting?" asked Hermione gripping his arm in vice.**

**Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook her off in the process. "Not really." He replied. Then he proceeded to walk up to the sorting hat and sit on the stool.**

**McGonoggle looked decidedly pale as she placed the hat on his head.**

**"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Did you know that the old fool has not told you everything about who or what you are?" asked the hat. Harry frowned in confusion and Dumbledore looked ready to kill.**

**"Its true. Like did you know you have a sister? Well not a blood sister but close enough. And did you know that the blood that runs through your veins differs greatly from that of mere ordinary Wizards and Witches? You Mr. Potter are very different and there is only one place to find your sister and your destiny and that place is…. SLYTHERIN!!" The hat screamed**

**The hall was deathly silent. You could cut the tension with a butter knife. Isis drew herself up from the Slytherin table with boneless grace and poise and began to clap. Draco, never one to be left behind stood also. Pretty soon the entire Slytherin table had burst into applause.**

**Harry looked at them in mild shock. Then saw Isis smile at him and make room between her and Draco. Smiling to himself he walked calmly over to the Slytherin table and took his place between Isis and Draco.**

**Once things settled. Isis ignored everyone even Draco in favor of finishing her Potato doll. Harry just looked on in mild interest. He was still in shock. The hat had told him that he needed to go where he would get the best support and that he had family in Slytherin. And then what about Isis…er…Riddle and the duel they were supposed to have? Would she still want to duel a member of her own house? Why was she so interested in him anyway? Maybe it was some Machiavellian plot that she came up with just to get on Voldermort good side. That was another thing. What was her relation of Voldermort? What was her ulterior motive?**

**"Not every one in this world cares about who you are or what you are supposed to do you know Potter." Sneered Malfoy, successfully breaking Harry from his thoughts.**

**"What?" he asked confused.**

**"Take me for example. I really don't care that you're the Boy-Who-Lived. I don't care that you are the most powerful wizard alive. I just don't give a shit about you on the whole." Malfoy snapped surprising Harry.**

**"Huh?"**

**"So fucking what? Pothead gets a resorting big whoop. The last female Riddle takes an interest in him who cares. You may have been resorted into Slytherin but you don't belong here. You don't have what it takes to be a Slytherin. You're still a brown nosing, ass kissing Gryffindork. Why don't you go to Dumblefuck and get him to put you back where you belong. Besides the Snake Pit is no where for a person who's ass every one thinks the sun shines out of." Spoke up Pansy. Her pale face flushed with anger and an unattractive sneer curled on her lips.**

**"Enough." That one word sent chills up and down every spine that heard it. **

**"You know we speak the truth Isis. He doesn't belong here. He wouldn't last two minutes in our shoes." Snapped Draco. Isis let out a sigh and looked up at Draco.**

**"Neither would any of you in his. Honestly, you're Slytherin's act like it. You know we never fight amongst ourselves. This can wait until after the feast." Said Isis going back to her potatoes.**

**"Isis…" he started.**

**"Drop it Draconis." He shut up immediately. It wasn't often that Isis used he first name. When she did he knew to shut up.**

**Draco glared at Harry and got up. He then sneered at him before stalking off, his loyal servants following behind never once, glancing back. Sighing Harry just began playing with his food. His only friends in Slytherin were his owl Hedgwig and his snake Sascha.**

**"Don't mind them, that was all for show. They don't really feel like that." Said Isis after a long few moments of silence.**

**"What do you mean? Malfoy and his gang have always hated me. Why should that change now that I'm in Slytherin?" asked Harry eyeing the figurine that looked oddly like Ron. Isis just smiled at him.**

**"What are you doing any way?" he asked.**

**"You'll see. Accio the Weasley's hair." She said flicking her was in the direction of the Gryffindor table.**

**"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Asked Harry.**

**"Well, it depends on what you think it is." She said, tying the strands of hair to the mashed potato doll.**

**"Are you making a voodoo doll?" he asked.**

**"Kinda. Don't worry it doesn't actually work. Its just to scare him. Besides I want to see if the guys are right about you." Charming the doll to move just like Ron, she levitated it over to the to the Gryffindor table right in front of Ron and Hermione.**

**Thunk! A crude looking, soft, mushy doll landed on the Gryffindor table. It was gray and had red hair and freckles like Ron.**

**"What is that." And African-American boy asked. Next to him sat a pale Irish pixie looking boy with brownish hair. Upon realizing what it was, the boy began to whisper to his friend.**

**"Dean, that's a voodoo doll. It's said that in some cultures it is used to cause harm to the person it resembles." Said the Irish boy.**

**"Seamus, doesn't that thing look like Ron?" asked the boy dubbed Dean.**

**Seamus nodded and looked the way the doll came. He found himself staring into red eyes. They were cold and smirking. "Dude the new Slytherin girl has it out for Ron!" by now the whole table was freaking out even the seventh years. Pretty soon the great hall was in chaos and Harry just sat back with Isis and found he was enjoying it.**

**

* * *

****"YOU BACKSTABBING SNAKE!! You let her do this to me. I bet that you even helped." Ron yelled standing and glaring at Harry who looked shocked.**

**"I wouldn't even be surprised if you were the next Dark Lord. You were almost sorted into Slytherin in first year. You're a parsle-mouth and you have an unnatural connection to the You-Know-Who." Snapped Ron now stomping over to the Slytherin table.**

**Dumbledore looked overjoyed. He felt that Harry's friends' turning on him was the thing he needed to get him to come back to his house. Boy was he wrong.**

**"Me! The backstabber! What about in second year when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin? And in third year when you hated me because some hyped up Voldermort supporter tried to get me killed then tried to do the job himself? You are just and attention seeking whore Ronald Weasley and I for one am glad to say good riddance to all of you Cowardly Lions." Snapped Harry. Every thing in the great hall went quiet.**

**"Oh, some one has a temper." Muttered Isis as she turned away from the noise and rested her head on the table.**

**"Cowardly!! Ron Weasley is no coward!!" the irate red head said. Pulling out his wand, Ron pointed it at Harry only to have Isis' fan pointed right at him.**

**"Careful Weasel, you're in the snakes territory now and we protect our own so I suggest you back down." Stated Isis not even looking up from the table.**

**"Oh look at that Potter, you need a girl to fight your battles now?" yelled out a random Gryffindor from the table. The snakes just shook their heads. Most of them knew of the legendary tempers currently held by both of the people in question. They edged away slightly and covered their eyes.**

* * *

**Hermione, being the smart girl that she is, noticed the Slytherin. Some of them even jumped under the table. Risking a glance at the head of house for Slytherin, she also noticed that he decided to duck and cover as well.**

**She then looked at Ravenclaw. They were all under the table as well. Maybe it was because Slytherins had good danger sense she didn't know but only the HufflePuff and Gryffindor tables remain in their seats, sneering at the only two Slytherins now above the table.**

**"You stupid Gryffindork of a Weasel." Snapped Isis now standing. Her hair took a life of its own and started to move about. Her eyes started to grow and her lips curled back in to a snarl revealing razor sharp fangs. Her ears turned pointy and her nails sharpened into claws.**

"I dare you to say that again. Go on just once and I'll shock you in to the next century." she snapped her hair began to look like lightning and large thousand watt bolts of the stuff started raining down on the unsuspecting students.

** "Go one you fucking courageous Weasel. Say something else stupid so I can have you barbecued." she snapped flinging her had out. A large bolt of lightening headed strait for him.**

Ron closed his eyes and waited for the resulting electrical shock. A few minutes and it never came. Risking a glance up, Ron was surprised to see none other than Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him glaring at Isis who just looked bored now.

"Isis, you should know better than to be prevoked by those... below your station." He said sniffing disdainfully at Ron who was looking decidedly pale. The entire hall was silent and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws cautiously came out of their hiding places under their respective tables.

"Sorry uncle Luc. It wont happen again." she said rolling her eyes.

"See that it doesn't." looking around, "And clean this mess up. It's unbecoming of a young lady." he said smirking as her glare darkend.

Slipping his mask off he turned to Dumbledore who was looking a bit green. No doubt that he knew exactly that kind of creature was here in Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, I wish to have a few words with you in reference to three of my charges." Stated Lucius coldly. He was dressed to kill in forest green dress robes and black dragon hide boots. His hair was neat and tidy and his eyes stoic.

"Pardon me, but I thought you said three." replied the headmaster frowning slightly.

"Well yes I did you see, according to our laws, Harry Potter is no longer a wizard. He is infact an Elemental, a Prince at that. Therefore it is only right that he be raised with our kind. And since we are the last ones left, he will be comming with us. Isis and Draco have completed their training but young Mr. Potter knows nothing of his heritage. Why is that?" asked Lucius sneering slightly.

A collective gasp was heard from the Ravenclaws and Hermione for only they knew what had just transpired. Harry was and elemental and so was the new girl with the temper. It seemed as though she was an energy elemental and could control all energy including lightening.

"Please, let us discuss more in my office." said Dumbldore looking pale. It seemed as though he no longer had control of Harry who was in a mild state of shock. Dumbledore was sure however when that wore off, there would be hell to pay and he would probably be the one paying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I, the author, would like to say this story takes place at the beginning of third year. Its is not prisoner of Azkeban compliant and so the other books never happened. Also there is mention of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Draco messed up a potion and the white ferret was the result. They do find Sirius but he was in hiding and never went to Azkeban. And yes they are still looking for Peter Petigrew)**

**--**

Dumbledore's office was located up a large drop down staircase behind the Transfiguration classroom. In front of the doors stood a large Gargoyle that always asked for a blasted password that was the name of some disgusting wizard candy. Today's password was blood pops, a ghastly lollipop that tasted like candy but was actually blood.

**"Please every one, come in and have a seat." Stated Dumbledore as he smiled merrily at the now glaring elementals. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Isis Riddle all sat on the three-seat couch in that order while Severus Snape and Harry Potter both sat in the love seat. **

**"Well I assume you were listening to the conversation earlier. As such I assume you now know that you're an Elemental." Stated Dumbledore looking at Harry and smiling. **

**Harry just looked at the old man and snorted. "Don't assume anything Professor, it makes and ass out of u and me." Replied Harry under his breath. Snape heard him and coughed to hide his laughter. It seemed like the Golden boy was growing a spine.**

**"Excuse me?" asked Dumbledore frowning.**

**"I said, how nice of you not to tell me this. I mean this could have all been avoided you know." Snapped Harry, much louder than he had been before.**

**"Here we go." Muttered Draco earning himself a tap on the head from his fathers silver wolf topped cane.**

**"I am so sick of every one trying to plan out my life for me. I still don't understand why I wasn't told about whom or what I am. For you know I could like set fire to myself or someone else in my sleep or something. But you know what? I'm not that surprised. You have a history of not telling me things about myself. I'm sure this is no different." Harry snapped.**

**"Harry…My dear boy… I didn't see the need to tell you. You never exhibited signs of being an Elemental…" Dumbledore started only to be interrupted by an angry energy elemental.**

**"That's bullshit and you know it. The fiery temper, the hotheadedness, restless nights. He's a fire elemental and you know it. You and those wizards that make up the wizarding government are just to stupid to realize that." Snapped Isis causing a random object to get fried to a crisp.**

**"Now you know that's not true." Snapped Dumbledore.**

**"Is it not? Then you haven't you told him that those so called nights sweats he's been having aren't from his visions from Voldermort?" asked Draco.**

**The head master looked ready to kill as he glared at the Malfoy heir. "This does not concern you, Mr. Malfoy." He glared.**

**"It concerns all Elementals." Hissed Lucius his normally impassionate blue eyes turning cold. The air in the office drooped several degrees and every one could soon see each breath they took**

**"Uncle is right. Further more you have caused Harry here to breach one of our cardinal rules. Never get involved in a wizarding conflict." Dumbledore continued to glare at every Elemental in the room.**

**"That's it isn't it. You need Harry to defeat uncle To…Voldermort. That's why you didn't tell him what he was. You knew he'd tell Granger and she'd research it. She'd some how find the Elemental laws that you conveniently placed in the restricted section of the library. She'd tell him and he'd feel a duty to his people." Isis hissed as another random object went up it a crispy fashion.**

**"Harry Potter is the boy who lived. His destiny is to defeat you know who. I will not allow you to stop him from achieving his goals." Hissed Dumbledore, drawing himself to his full height.**

**"He is an Elemental first!" she hissed right back. Turning to Harry she smiled and Dumbledore instantly didn't like that expression.**

**"Did you know that Dumbledore set up anti element wards around your bed? Did you know that if you were to participate in this war you'd be killed? What? Your beloved headmaster neglected to tell you that Wizarding laws do not rule Elementals? That the council will kill you for disobeying? Whether you knew what you were or you didn't, if you go through with this war, you will die. You see they strip you of your powers. An elementals power is tied to his or her mind and when they strip your powers, part of your mind goes with it. The lucky few die. Others end up like Bellatrix Lestrange the notorious death eater and Voldermorts number one supporter. " Isis looked at Harry deep into his eyes and he could tell she was not lying.**

**"Is this true Professor?" Harry asked glaring at the now ashen headmaster.**

**"Yes its true but Harry my dear boy, you have to understand that it's for the greater good…" the headmaster started.**

**"Greater good…? The GREATER GOOD!! My life and my sanity are forfeit for the greater good. I could be killed or worse but alls well that ends well as long at the fucking lunatics in the wizarding world are safe and cozy right. The fucking cowards that leave the job of killing a notorious dark wizard to a teenager who, if push comes to shove, cannot do magic outside of the wizarding world to protect himself!!" Harry was fuming now. His eyes turned red and his hair caught aflame. The papers in Dumbledore office also went up in flame and Isis was content to just let him roast every on in the office. Lucius glared at her and nudged her with his cane.**

**She begrudgingly got up from her chair and positioned herself in front of Harry. "I know what you must be feeling right now. Believe me I know. Think of how it felt for me on my 11th birthday to find out that I was related to Lord Voldermort or to find out that he was a psycho self proclaimed dark lord and wanted nothing more than to rule the wizarding world. I freaked much like you but I had control of my powers then you don't. You need to calm down now or we may all die." She cupped his ignoring the burning pain it caused her.**

**For a few moments it seemed like Harry hadn't heard her. Then the fires started to die down and eventually put themselves out. Harry's hair went back to normal only now it had a fiery red shock of hair in the front of his head and his eyes changed from green to red when he was angry.**

**"Well now that that little flare of the temper is controlled, I think it would be best if you sign over custody of Potter to me so I can better train him over the holidays with Draco." Said Lucius smiling coldly at the now subdued Dumbledore.**

**"I really don't think that's possible. You see…" he started only to be again interrupted by a still angry Harry.**

**"With all due respect Professor. I would rather go with him."**

**"He's a suspected death eater and he…"**

**"I trust him, Dumbledore. He, at least is telling me about myself. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." Snapped Harry.**

**"Well then that's settled you'll sign the papers and I'll be off." Said Lucius in a self satisfied way. **

**Dumbledore seeing as he had lost quickly signed the papers and Lucius, Snape and Harry soon left. Dumbledore asked Isis to stay behind because he had a few questions for her.**

**"Why are you doing this?" he asked.**

**"Revenge." She answered simply.**

**"What have I ever done to you? I don't even know who you are." Dumbledore replied.**

**"You know me. At least you used to know me, as I am supposedly dead. I mean Emerald Lucinda Riddle is dead. You did try to kill me the moment you found out I was born and it backfired on you. Now my mother and father are crazy sociopath's hell bent on the destruction of every thing good and it's your fault. My mother went crazy with grief and father just lost his mind, and its all your fault." She hissed at him.**

**"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I don't know your parents." **

**"Oh I think you do but by the time you figure it out, everything you hold dear will be gone. And there is nothing you can do to stop it." She said walking away.**

**"Wait who are your parents?" asked Dumbledore in genuine puzzlement.**

**"This conversation is over Dumbledore." She replied walking away. She began to hum the, 'Just keep swimming' song from Finding Nemo.**

**Dumbledore just watched her walk away and frowned. Finding out her parentage would be the key to undoing this mystery she was oh so carefully weaving.**

**

* * *

**

"_Velox nex illis ut punctum mihi."_ Muttered Isis as she ran to catch up with Harry only to be accosted by the Weasly twins.

**"Well hello there beautiful." Said Fred.**

**"Fancy meeting you in this corridor." Said George sniffing her hair, which smelled like a field of flowers after a summer rain in his opinion.**

**"I don't have time for the two of you, I'm busy." She snapped struggling to get out of Fred's arms. He had somehow managed to capture her and was now nuzzling her neck while George smelled her hair.**

**"But lovely," George started.**

**"You smell," said Fred burying his nose in her hair.**

**"And taste," said George licking her neck making her shiver.**

**"So good." They finished in unison.**

**Isis finally managed to reach her fan and whispered, "_relevo offendo_!" a white light shot from her wand and gave the twins a nasty shock. They were so surprised, they let go and she ran off leaving two very turned on twins in her wake.**

**"Fred?" asked George.**

**"Yes George?" answered Fred.**

**"Me thinks we just found our soul mate in beautiful." Said George.**

**"Me thinks we have." Answered Fred. They both walked down the corridor opposite the way Isis fled never noticing the pair of bemused eyes watching the entire scene.**

**

* * *

  
"I'm telling you what I saw Ron. You're brothers have totally fallen for the new Slytherin chick." Said Dean Thomas. He lay on his bunk shirtless with Seamus draped across him also shirtless.**

**"I don't believe you." Said Ron simply.**

**"Yesterday, in the corridor leading to the Dungeons. They were there and they were both hugging that girl and licking her neck and stuff then she hit them with a shocking hex and they let go. Then they said something about a soul mate and then walked off." Said Dean trying to convince Ron that something was up with his brothers.**

**Every one in the school had noticed except Ron. The twins were more subdued and less like themselves. They could often be seen staring off into space twin looks of longing on their faces. There were no practical jokes on teachers and student and they actually paid attention in class. The teachers were baffled as to what was going on they always sent them to Poppy who told them that nothing was wrong. **

**Soon she got tired of dealing with them so she told the teachers that the twins were in love and the girl they were in love with had no interest in them…or so they thought.**

**It was only until Ron heard it from a teacher that he began to seriously worry and tried everything to get the twins out of their slump.**

**

* * *

**

Mean while, Harry was having an even harder time. Although some of the Slytherin's had warmed up to him, most still refused to associate with him and it was pissing him off.

**"Bloody hell! I think that barmy hat made a big mistake." Muttered Harry as he sat on a ledge over looking the courtyard currently filled with students.**

**"Why is that?" asked Isis who just popped up beside him scaring him and causing him to fall making Isis laugh.**

**"That's wasn't funny." Snapped Harry. Getting up and dusting off his robe he positioned himself back on the ledge and looked at Isis who had a gentle smile on her face**

**"If you say so." She said.**

**"Its just that…well every one in Slytherin hates me and I have no one to talk to besides you." Sighed Harry.**

**"They don't hate you, they just don't trust you. You are after all the Gryffindor Golden boy and the third member of the golden trio. The other two thirds of which are heading this way. Just thought you should know." Said Isis making to leave.**

**"Don't go. I don't think I want to face them alone." Said Harry.**

**"Hey what about me!! I'm with you two you know." Jayde spoke up for the first time in a while. Apparently she had been nosing about Hogwarts and milling about with the other fairies.**

**"Where'd you come from?"**

**"Just neither here nor there." Answered the fairy making Isis smile and Harry snort.**

**"Harry there you are." Said Hermione as she walked up to Harry. Noticing Isis she gave a very stiff nodd in her direction, "Riddle."**

**Isis smiled a closed eyed smile, "Granger." She said equally as formal.**

**"What not Mud-blood?" asked Hermione.**

**Isis just smiled, "Do you want to be called Mud-blood." She asked.**

**Hermione smiled. "Hermione is fine."**

**"Hermione it is then. Please call me Isis."**

**"Fine Isis." Hermione smiled and Isis just leaned against the rock eyes closed and smiling.**

**"Not you two Hermione. Slytherin's are evil." Snapped Ron glaring at Hermione and Harry.**

**"In case you haven't noticed moron, you're in Slytherin territory and they don't take to kindly to being insulted, you filthy little Weasel." Snapped Draco glaring at Ron. **

**He and Pansy and the others came up on the other side of the ledge and glared at Ron.**

**"Sod off Ferret, no one is speaking to you." Said Ron.**

**Isis giggled eyes still closed. "Hehe Malfoy the amazing bouncing Ferret." Pansy and the others all snorted with laughter while Harry looked decidedly amused. Draco's face turned red and his gray eyes clouded with anger.**

**"You weren't supposed to mention that anymore." Yelled Draco.**

**"So why are you guys here?" asked Harry adopting the same pose as Isis.**

**"Well…you see Harry. I wish to remain friends with you and I am willing to accept what you are and if you decide to switch sides…then so will I." Said Hermione.**

**Harry glanced at Isis who opened one eye to look at Hermione. Isis then closed her eye and nodded and Harry smiled.**

**"On one condition." He said. "You must never tell Dumbledore a thing. I'm not switching sides I'm going Neutral. I just found out that Dumbledore would let me go to my death if it meant saving the world." Harry hissed out.**

**Hermione was confused. "What do you mean? You're meant to defeat …Voldermort. There is no reason for you to die and what do you mean Dumbledore would let you?" asked Hermione with fear in her eyes. **

**"Tell you what Herms, if you can figure out what we are. We'll tell you every thing until then sorry but we have to keep you in the dark." Said Isis getting up.**

**"You enjoy messing with peoples minds don't you." It was a statement not a question.**

**Isis just smiled that same closed eyed smile and walked away leaving Harry with Ron and Hermione.**

**

* * *

**

"Do you think we can trust him not to tell his friends what we are?" asked Pansy.

**"Why don't you an Blaise go down to the dungeons and have another snog fest?" snapped Draco pouting. He was still angry about the bouncing ferret comment.**

**"Isis, you and I need to have a little chat." Came a cold voice from seemingly nowhere.**

**"Lilac, what are you doing awake at this hour?" asked Isis eyes finally opening.**

**"Delivering a message from the council." Replied the voice. Then a small ball of light came into view. It was a girl fairy like Lyra or Jayde. Her hair was a deep purple almost black color and her eyes the same her skin was dark also and she looked bored.**

**"Really…and what does the almighty council have to say to little old me now?" asked Isis still walking.**

**"They want you to stop with the revenge plot. You're putting them in danger and they are threatening to strip you." Said the little fairy settling on Isis' shoulder.**

**"What makes you think I care? These fools in the wizarding world are going to rue the day they messed with my family. My own mother doesn't even recognize me anymore and my father thinks I'm his niece. Nothing could be worst than that. Tell the council I've waited four years for this moment and they are four years too late to stop me." She replied. Smiling she walked and walked until she reached the dungeons.**

**"What ever. If you want to die that's your business however I'm not going to let you for the simple fact that I'm your guardian and if you die I die." Isis just smiled again.**

**"Go back to sleep Lilac. I'll wake you up tomorrow okay?" **

**"Whatever." The little fairy disappeared inside the curtain black hair that Isis had draped on her head.**

**"The council does not want to mess with us." Said Draco.**

**"If its war they want. Then it's a fucking war they'll get." Hissed Pansy. Each of the Slytherin's present had feral looks on their faces. All of their eyes glowed and the skies outside the castled darkened. There was thunder rain and lightening. Earthquakes and hurricane force winds and just as suddenly as it happened every thing stopped and the skies were sunny and clear once again.**

**(End Chapter 3**)


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey Harry!" Turning **around Harry Potter, in his new Slytherin uniform looked to see the twins Fred a George running towards him.**

"**What is it guys?" he asked slightly confused as to why they were talking to him. The entire Gryffindor house with the exception of Hermione, Dean and Seamus were avoiding him like the plague.**

"**We need your help." Said George. Ah that was why.**

"**Yeah the new girl, you know her right?" asked Fred. Harry raised an eyebrow.**

"**We want you to put in a good word for us yea." Said George.**

"**I'm not sure what I could tell her I mean… She really can't stand you two." He said only to be knocked over the head by Jayde who was sitting on his shoulder.**

"**Really Harry you have no tact. I'm sure Harry would be willing to assist you in your endeavor." She flew up and smiled pleadingly at the twins.**

"**No I wouldn't Jayde and stop putting words in my mouth." Harry snapped. **

"**Look guys. I love you like brothers but Isis has a very volatile temper and is… well… a psycho." Explained Harry**

"**Please Harry you don't under stand, we're elementals; the only ones in our family. Not even mum knows. We sensed in her the same vibe that we sense in each other. She smells so good and taste even better…Look what we're trying to say is she's our mate." They said together.**

"**Wow even when you're used to it that talking together is still creepy at the best of times…Okay I'll talk to her. I'm not promising anything but I'll try." Said Harry walking to Potions.**

**--**

**If there was one thing Harry hated about being in Slytherin, it would definitely the damp dank dark dungeons. Once you got to the common room, it wasn't that bad but the corridor to get there would discourage many people and Potions, Harry's least favorite subject was located down there. It kind of gave you a sense of despair that followed you all the way down to the classroom.**

"**Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!!" Sang Jayde as she whirled around Harry's head giving him light and a very annoying distraction.**

"**I am probably going to regret asking this but what do you love?" he asked. Jayde snorted and flew off leaving Harry in limited lighting.**

"**Probably the dank dark spaces down here in the dungeons." Supplied a smug voice that made Harry jump like three feet in the air and whip out his wand. **

"**Who's there?" asked Harry wand pointed and ready.**

**The person laughed and Harry was suddenly encased in strong arms and trapped against a larger warm body. He felt a slimy wet muscle known as a tongue lick his ear before a hot wet mouth encased it. The mouth slid down to the junction between his shoulders and neck and began to suck. **

**Harry through all of this felt his face heat up and breathing hitch. His lower extremities began to respond also and he was sure that if it weren't for the arm holding him his knees would give out.**

"**You, my dear Harry, are entirely too jumpy." Said his assailant giving his neck a final suck before releasing him and walking away.**

**Harry slid to the ground as he heard his assailant walk away. His heart was pounding and he was seriously contemplating skipping Potions and the rest of the subjects for the day for that matter and hiding out in the infirmary.**

**Sighing, Harry got up grabbed the things that had spilled when the person grabbed him; he used a luminos spell and began walking along the corridor to the Potions classroom. **

**--**

**Draco Malfoy walked into the potions room looking completely satisfied with himself and that sent red flags up in every Slytherin's head including Isis who looked up to the heavens and asked why.**

"**Draconis Lucien Malfoy! Why did you do?" she hissed as he plopped down behind her. Class had yet to begin so Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Greg and Vince all leaned in a little to hear his response.**

"**You'll see." Was his reply. This elicited moans from the other six Slytherins who were not looking forward to his surprise.**

**The doors to the classroom flew open an in walked a completely ravished Harry Potter. His long unruly hair was now all over the place. His tie was loosened and his shirt undone. Along his neck and shoulders lay numerous hicky's and love bites. His face was flushed from running and all in all it gave him the just shagged look.**

"**Way to go Potter." Shouted some random Slytherin. The others began to cheer.**

"**Yeah Potter, who was the lucky lady?" asked Theodore, smirking.**

**Harry, after three months in the dungeons, had become used to their way of showing admiration.**

"**Who said it was a girl Nott? Want to give it a go?" he asked sending a kiss at Nott who smirked wider at him.**

"**Later on tonight in my dorms. We'll see how good you really are, Potter." Nott said. **

"**To your seat Potter." Said a cold greasy voice behind him. Harry turned to face professor Snape.**

"**Yes Professor." Said Harry walking confidently to his seat next to Malfoy who looked entirely too smug and happy with himself.**

"**I know it was you." Whispered Harry as he sat down.**

**Draco looked him squarely in the eye. "Prove it." Was all he said as Snape all but stomped to the front of the class, robes billowing behind him. There was an unspoken challenge between the two to see who would cave first and Harry knew it would probably be him.**

--

"**Hey Harry, did you know that pretty soon you wont be able to use your wand?" asked Isis as she walked with him to the Slytherin common room.**

"**Really?" he replied.**

"**Yeah. You see because you're an elemental, its also means you're naturally in tune with nature and by affiliation magic. It's really cool. All you have to do is think of the thing you want done and short of the killing curse you can do just about anything." She said sitting down on the couch.**

"**Teach me." Harry demanded sound a little too much like Draco.**

"**Looks like some one has been spending a little to much time with the Slytherin Drama Queen." Muttered Isis as she closed her eyes. She focused on one of the many books on one of the many book cases littering the room. She began to glow and her eyes flew open, glowing also. **

"**Book." She said loudly and clearly. The book flew off the shelf and into her awaiting hand. "See there's really nothing to it. It just takes a whole lot of concentration. Tell you what. Free period right now we've got time. Just concentrate on what ever you want and tell it to come to you. Stretch out your magic and let it wrap around that object. Use the magic like an extended arm and let it come to you." She said voice lowering to a whisper.**

**Harry listened to what she said and began searching for what he wanted. He would start simple he wanted a nice large piece of chocolate lava cake. After a few moments with his eyes closed, a plate with a large chocolate cake appeared in front of him and floated up to his nose.**

**Upon smelling the cake, Harry's eyes flew open and his stomach rumbled. The cake was still hovering and the fork picked itself up and cut off a piece and fed it to him.  
**

"**Typical Potter, typical." Said a snide voice from the portrait entrance.**

"**I would dignify that with a comeback Malfoy but I'm a bit busy." Said Harry opening his mouth for another on coming piece of cake. Moaning around the fork, Harry failed to notice the way Draco's eyes slid shut and the fluttering in his pants at the sound.**

**Isis just sat back and giggled at Harry as he finished the last of the cake and licked the plate clean. He then banished the plate to the kitchen and leaned back on the couch with a contented sigh. He then bowed his spine and purred like a contented kitty whilst locking eyes with Malfoy. When he got his attention, Harry slid his eyes from Draco's face to his crotch and made a great motion of licking his lips. His eyes slid back to Draco's now flushed face and gave him his best half lidded gaze.**

"**What am I supposed to do, rub your tummy?" asked Isis. Harry laughed but Draco scowled and stalked out of the room. Isis rolled her eyes and followed him but Harry smirked.**

"**Paybacks a bitch isn't Jayde?" he asked the air. Jayde shimmered into sight and flew over to Harry. **

"**Don't you think you're being a bit mean?" asked Jayde settling on Harry's shoulder.**

"**Maybe but this is what Isis told me to do and she knows more about Elementals than I do." He answered.**

"**Still I think you're reading too much into his actions in the corridor." Said Jayde frowning slightly. Her small features crinkled so cutely that Harry just had to laugh. She pouted and Harry laughed more.**

--

"**Really Draco. Its not that serious." Said Isis as she stood in the door way to his room. It looked like every other room in the dormitory except for the fact that the Malfoy crest adorned almost every inch of it.**

"**Yes it is. He has decided to accept my courtship. I didn't think of what to do when he did. I thought he would have rejected me but he didn't. But only a fool would reject the stunning hunk of man known as me. Still I find it a little strange that he accepted. Maybe he wants to trick me an go off laughing with the Weasel and Granger. Maybe this is a cleverly disguised trap and I'm falling head first…" Malfoy prattled on while Isis stood looking decidedly un-amused.**

"**DRACONIS LUCIEN MALFOY! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!" she screamed after a few more moments of listening to what she deemed silly drivel. "You and I both know that Harry is far too sweet and has too much of a hero complex to ever do something like that. If he accepts then good for you and then you can just be your hateful annoying spiteful self because I'm sure that's what he wants from you… for what reason only Morgana knows." With that said she walked out of the room and sprawled out onto the couch on top of Harry.**

--

"**Are you sure you should be laying there." Asked Harry.**

"…" **No response. Isis just raised one eyebrow at him.**

"**I know of three people who would not be happy to see us in this intimate position." He tried again.**

**He got one. "I know of one who are the other two?" she asked genuinely curious.**

"**Fred and George Weasley of course." He laughed at the way her nose crinkled at the mention of their names.**

"**I see nothing wrong with them. Why the gesture?" Asked Harry**

"**They're Weasley's. With the company I keep they won't last very long. Besides, my life is far too complicated without men mucking it up." She replied smiling at Harry.**

"**Look, all I'm saying is give them a chance. Who knows…you may even begin to like them." Harry replied running his hands through her long black hair.**

"…" **was her reply.**

"**Come on. Just one Hogsmead weekend and then if you don't like them you never have to see them again." Harry pleaded.**

"**Why are you so gung-ho about this?" asked Isis.**

"**Because… although I've known you for all of three months, you're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy. I think of the twins as brothers and I want them to be happy. I just think that maybe…just maybe the three of you could make each other happy." Harry said while secretly thinking, 'And get out of my hair for a while.' ****.."**

"**We'll see." Was her reply as she got up and walked out of the room.**

"**Where are you going now?" asked Harry.**

"**To find Lilac. Apparently the council wasn't forth coming with all its information. I want to know why." Answered Isis.**

**Harry froze…Did she know about the twins being…  
**

"**Yes I know all about that and yes, before you even think of it, I can read your thoughts." Said Isis stopping to turn and face him.**

"**How? I know for a fact that Malfoy can't." Replied Harry not even noticing his slip up. **

"**I'm to be queen once I reach my twenty-first summer. I have the powers and all the good stuff that comes with it. Well…. That and you're not very good at shielding and your thoughts play out on your face. The little Dragon does not wish to read minds he prefers to beef up on his intelligence and power." Said Isis once more turning and walking away.**

**--**

**Since the encounter in the common room, things had just about come to a standstill between Harry and Draco. Both were too stubborn to admit that the thing between then was more than just a game of submission to them and refused to even look at each other. Now don't get me wrong, this would have been fine had it not been grating on Isis's nerves. To top it all off, Isis was going through her "time of the month" and was very volatile.**

"**Fucking morons and their pent up sexual stress, fucking professors and their undercover schemes, fucking council and their issues… FUCKING PEOPLE ON THE WHOLE." Shouted Isis as she curled into a ball as small as she could get and groaned in pain. All in all cramps sucked.**

**As she lay in the corner of her room… yes HER room as she refused to share with anyone else, there was a knock on the door. Isis glare at the door and her red eyes glowed. She heard a yelp and was instantly placated…for now.**

"**Come in." she muttered darkly as another cramp hit her.**

**The door slowly swung open and a thoroughly pissed off electrified looking Snape walked in. His hair was still up and his normally pallid complexion was now stained with black soot.**

"**Tell me Isis," he started coldly. "Was that really necessary?" he finished.**

"**Go. Away." Was her rather short and to the point response.**

"**Not until you stop this foolishness. How hard can this be. You've been under the cruciartus curse many times for Merlin's sake. Snap out of it and stop making everyone else miserable because you were born a girl!" hissed Snape as he move further into the room.**

**--**

**By now a crowd of Slytherin onlookers had gathered to watch the scene. It wasn't often that you got to see Professor Snape act on his anger towards a Slytherin. **

**Draco and Pansy and the other stood as far away as they could get with our missing out on all the action. They knew all too well exactly how mean and twisted she could get when she was angry. The Bouncing Ferret incident was an indication of that.**

"**You think this is so easy then you try it!" She hissed, "**_**Meus poena est vestry.**_**"**

**Before Snape could blink her fan was pointed at him and pale pink light shot out and right at him. When it hit him, he felt as though thousands of knives were slowly digging into one point in his stomach. Merlin! It felt worse than the cruciartus curse. The pain was so intense it was blinding. He now had a deep respect for women everywhere who had to go through this once a month. **

**Snape dropped to the ground sweating. His stomach felt like the muscles were contracting and expanding, twisting and pulling and he also felt muscles he never knew he had begin to hurt. Morgana this was painful.**

**The other Slytherin at the door stood terrified and rooted to the spot. They knew that Isis had a mean streak in her that rivaled the Dark Lord's on a good day but this was a bit much. When Isis's glare focused on them and, if possible, darkened even more, they got the hint and all but ran away leaving only Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Millicent , Vincent and Gregory. They all looked around and if they could they would have sweat dropped.**

**--**

**As Harry walked along the corridor that lead to the Slytherin dorms, he was startled by a stampede of Slytherin mostly males that it seemed were running in fear.**

"**Hey! What's going on?" asked Harry as he was nearly run over by a random boy.**

"**It's Isis… She's gone off the deep end. She cast an Unknown on Snape!" the boy yelled as he continued to run.**

"…" **was Harry's reply. He was seriously rethinking his plans for that day and just wanted to stay in his rooms with the curtains drawn and the covers over his head.**

**Walking up the portrait he muttered the password to the portrait of a naked woman with a large boa constrictor wrapped around her. **

"**Mischief and Mayhem." The portrait smiled at him and swung open.**

**Walking in he proceeded to the girls' side of the dorms and followed the groans of pain.**

"**What happened?" he asked Blaise. The red head just looked at him and smirked.**

"**Why don't you go see for yourself?" he asked gesturing towards the room that the groans of pain were coming from.**

"**Because I'm afraid of what I will find." He muttered to himself as he turned away from Blaise.**

"**Scared Potter?" asked Draco who had come up behind him to whisper softly into his ear and encircle his waist.**

**Harry was surprised and secretly delighted but didn't let it show. "Petrified." He replied shaking off Draco's arms in favor of going to check on Isis.**

**Draco stood and watched Harry walk off. Though he looked passive to normal people, he was livid…furious even. Harry was deliberately ignoring his advances and not even giving him the time of day. The Malfoy in him and Elemental for once were in agreement that they would not have this.**

**--**

**Harry walked in to the room and was pleasantly surprised to see Snape writhing and groaning on the floor clutching at his lower stomach. Now despite popular opinion, Harry Potter was not stupid. He knew better than to speak to neither Snape nor the small bundle in the corner in a tangled mass of black hair.**

**Shaking his head, smiled and walked slowly towards the black bundle noticing the pair of red eyes that followed him all the way. Bending down in front of the bundle, he reached into his pocket and took out a bar of chocolate and offered it to the bundle.**

**The red yes brightened and Isis stretched out her hand and took the chocolate. Taking a bite, she smiled gratefully at Harry who smiled in return.**

"**How'd you know?" she asked.**

"**I'm friends with Hermione. She's like a walking encyclopedia and she's also a girls. I always see her imbibing pounds of chocolate sauce and eating tons of chocolate bars. I just figured it would be the same with you." He replied.**

**Another groan of pain sounded through the room and Harry looked at Isis expectantly. Isis just blinked at him and Harry glared.**

"**Remove the spell." He hissed at her.**

**Blinking again she smirked at him. "What spell?"**

**Harry frowned and stared unblinkingly into to Isis's red eyes.**

"**Fine." Isis pouted and waved her fan in a circular motion above her head twice before pointing it at Snape.**

**The effect was immediate. Snape's soot covered face stopped leaking sweat and his body uncurled from the ball it had been on the floor. Shakily he got to his feet and turned to stare at his two charges in mortification and immense anger but mostly anger.**

"**Detention with Filch in the Dark forest every night for the rest of the month. No Hogsmead weekends for three weeks and I was a detailed four foot essay on the dangers gilly weed, on my desk tomorrow as well as your other homework assignments." Snape all but snarled as he angrily stomped out of the room.**

**Once Snape was gone, Harry let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "Well on the bright side that could have been worse." Sais Isis sighing as her cramps had now passed.**

**Harry looked at Isis incredulously. "How so?" he asked.**

**Isis looked him dead in the eyes and without smiling said, "That could have been Lord Voldemort." She said. She then ushered him out of her room silently chastising herself for the significant loss of control she had just exhibited. She knew once she returned home for the Christmas break, she would hear it from her dear beloved "Uncle." …Oh how she dreaded that meeting would turn out. Then she remembered that harry was now and intricate part of her plans that she had to include as well. Shutting her door, she slowly slid down the back and for the first time in almost seven years, she never felt as helpless as she did now and with that thought, broke down and cried herself to sleep right there on the floor.**

49


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about it being so late. I lost of this chapter and the other chapters I had written and after that it took me a while to recover from the shock and then actually work up enough strength to start over and re-write this chapter. Please all, Please forgive me I should have the next chapter up in the next one to two weeks so look forward to it.

**"See now that wasn't so bad was it?"**

**Harry just glared at the impossibly tall and scruffy grounds keeper turned Care of Magical Creatures professor. **

**Here he was soaking wet and cold because he chose to stand next to Zambini instead of next to Malfoy. Blaise being the moronic horn dog that he is decided to put his hand up the girl in front of him skirt. Unluckily for him the girl just happened to be Hermione Granger who cast an interesting hex on him to keep him celibate for the rest of the term. This hex doused him in ice-cold water every time he got horny; the problem was every one with in a two-foot radius got wet as well. **

**Being that the entire class was scrunched together made things even worse because not only did Harry get wet but Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Draco and Pansy also were in the unfortunate group who were all in agreement that Blaise must die even though it was actually Hermione that cast the spell.**

**"Hagrid… No offence but this is horrible. Were in Scotland in the winter it's snowing and we're soaking wet. What could be worst than this?" replied Harry whilst casting a drying and warming Charm on him and the others excluding Zambini who seemed to be in shock.**

**"Well you've go' a poin' there 'arry. Acourse it could be kneazle piss you're covered in." The large grounds keeper replied while laughing.**

**The others seemed to think it over before nodding in agreement.**

**  
Hagrid just laughed and continued with the lesson.**

**

* * *

****  
**

**"You know your punishment from Snape ended last week." Began Harry conversationally.**

**"Okay you just spoke and I already don't like where this conversation is going. What's your point Harry?" Asked Isis warily.**

**"Well I was thinking you could have that date with the twins. This way you could maybe try to get to know them. Who knows you may even begin to like them." Replied Harry.**

**Isis thought about is and smiled if Harry wanted to play match maker then so could she.**

**"Fine but only if you ask Draco out on an Hogsmead weekend." She conceded.**

**"Never mind then." Harry huffed. He was not about to ask Dra…Malfoy, who always groped him on his way to and from Potions, to be alone with him in Hogsmead. There were just too many alley ways and secret spots away from people for that to be of any good to him.**

**"You know what… I think you're scared of him." Surmised Isis, having fun teasing Harry. "Yeah that's it isn't it. You cant stand to be alone with him because you're terrified of the big bad blonde beauty queen." Exclaimed Isis voice full of teasing and mirth.**

**"I am not!" exclaimed Harry sounding like a petulant child.**

**"I bet you couldn't stand to be alone with him for one weekend. I bet you would chicken out and run away." Prodded Isis.**

**By this time Harry knew he was being baited but he didn't care or at least the Gryffindor in him was rising to the challenge and his Slytherin half was beating itself over the head.**

**"Fine. I'll ask but you have to ask the twins." Harry glanced about. "Oh look there they are now."**

**Isis grimaced and glared at Harry before getting up and walking towards them with a resigned sigh.**

**

* * *

**

**  
"Hey look Fred." Hissed George**

**"What is it George?" whispered Fred.**

**"Beautiful is coming this way. She coming near us on her own. Best be on our best behavior." George replied. They both looked at each other.**

**"Nah!!!" they replied simultaneously.**

**"Hey beautiful. Why is it that you keep avoiding us?" asked Fred as he buried his nose in Isis' neck.**

**Holding back a groan, Isis glared at the red head before pulling away. "Look I just came to ask if you, that is both of you, would like to come with me to Hogsmead this weekend."**

**The twins looked at each other in shock. They never expected her to be the one to ask them on a date. Looking over to where Harry was seated, they finally understood that she was only asking because harry has pushed her to.**

**Smiling slightly at Harry who waved back smiling as well.**

**"All right Isis we'll go on one condition."**

**Slightly hesitant, Isis asked, "And what is that?"**

**"You kiss us, Both of us right now."**

**Isis' glare turned glacial after hearing this. Spinning around she pinned Harry with the glare and he shrunk back.**

**Then Isis smirked. She wasn't a Slytherin and the niece of the Dark Lord for nothing.**

**Stretching upward on her tip toes, she place a kiss on the corner of the twins mouth and turned to walk away; but not before tossing, "See you boys on Saturday," over her shoulder.**

**The twins stared heatedly at Isis' retreating back; all too well aware of the slight problems they'd amassed from their meeting with the black haired she devil.**

**"Something tells me that this weekend is going to be one of the best." said Fred.**

**"I've been thinking the exact same thing Brother dear." replied George.**

**Linking arms, the twins walked away each thinking about what they wanted to do with the black haired beauty that seemed to invade even their dreams at night.**

**

* * *

**

**  
"There see that wasn't so bad; and who knows you may even start to like them." Harry Chortled.**

**"The same could be said about our resident Malfoy, Harry dear." Replied Isis. Harry wasn't facing her because if he was he would have seen the red eyed glare burning holes into his the back of his head.**

**Harry's gleeful smirk fell to into the patented Malfoy sneer. "You're so not funny. I won't be the bitch here damn it!" **

**"And we get to the root of the problem here." Isis whispered gleefully.**

**Harry glared at the young princess. Sure she was right but that didn't mean he would tell her that. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, his legendary temper coming to light.**

**"I'm talking about the real reason you keep avoiding our little beauty queen giving us privy to his sadistically vindictive side. You don't want to bottom… Though truth be told you'd make a rather hot submissive if I do say so myself." She said smiling at the way his face scrunched like he had eaten something sour.**

**"Easy for you do say; I can almost guarantee that you'll be dictating every part of your relationship with the twins. Not that they'd be complaining of course." He said slyly smirking at the brief look of distaste that flitted across her features.**

**"Well while that may be true I highly doubt that anything will come of this relationship with the twins. They're too…" she trailed off thinking of a word.**

**"Too sexy and devious." Harry whispered more to himself than anything but Isis caught is and sent a stinging hex at him.**

**"If that's how you want to play it," he began rubbing his stinging cheek, "then that's how it's going to be." He replied sending a tripping jinx at her feet making it impossible for her to stand. **

**Isis smirked and stayed seated on the ground of the Slytherin common room where she had fallen. "Expulsis." She hissed watching in satisfaction as Harry flew through one of the only windows in the dungeon.**

**She crawled over to the window and looked out to be nearly hit with a 'reducto' from above. She looked out cautiously only to come face to face with a grinning Harry flying on his fire bolt. Apparently he cast an 'accio' whilst out of the window.**

**"You do realize that chances of you being bottom in a relationship with Drake are slim to none right?" Isis asked after pulling a now flushed and sweaty Harry potter back into the common room and repairing the window.**

**"What?" Harry asked in a flat voice devoid of emotion.**

**"Well I don't know if you noticed but Draco is a complete ponce." She said lounging on of the green sofas.**

**"Draco? Draco who? You can't mean Draco the one who is after my ass and keeps accosting me in the dark dank dimly lit dungeons Malfoy cause then that would mean I've been denying myself a proper shag for nothing!" he hissed his eyes going from green to red as he advanced on the lounging princess.**

**"Well you could have just asked me… now if I recall correctly, you have to go and ask a certain ice queen for a D.A.T.E." she replied spelling out the last word.**

**Harry who was still livid glared at her retreating back as she waltzed quite literally out of the common room and down to the girls sleeping quarters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Draco was walking into the common room. He had heard the commotion and the sounds of spells being flung across the room and has the good sense to stay away until he heard blessed silence.**

**Cautiously mumbling the password for the portrait to hear he entered with trepidation that was well deserving of a Slytherin. **

**The sight that met him was just that a sight. Harry was disheveled and devilishly sexy and he stalked around the common room with fire in his eyes; literally.**

**Turning when he heard a noise his glowing red eyes met with Draco's silvery blue ones before he stalked forwards and gripped the boy by his arms and delivered a soul searing kiss that left both parties delirious and breathless.**

**When he had finally caught his breath, Harry looked Draco straight in his eyes and asked one question… "Go to Hogsmead with me this week-end?"**

** End Chapter 5**


End file.
